What Did We Just Do?
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: One of the most important rules of friendship: Don't have a one night stand with said best friend. NaruHina
1. Oh God

So, this is another story. I jsut got inspired by a uber awesome song, and couldn't resist just playing with the idea. So basically naruto and Hinta are really close friends, who just made their friendship really tense and awkward, by having a one night stand, after getting drunk at a college party. And yeah, this is the preface, and other chapters lead up to this.

enjoi!

* * *

"So, how did we end up here?" He asked as he threw his pants back on.

"I have no idea," I whispered. I was still staring at the disheveled pillows on my bed... My bed, where me and my best friend since 8th grade just…. Oh God.

"So um, yeah…" For the first time since someone made fun of his unnatural obsession with ramen three years ago, he was speechless.

"My thoughts exactly," I said.

"Uh, I should probably help you clean this place up," I looked around my usually immaculate room. Books were spilled from the bookcases, all my cute little stuffed animals that usually lay neatly on my bed were scattered around my floor, posters that hung on the wall were torn down, textbook usually on my desk were on my floor, papers were scattered around, and my curtains were ripped down.

"Wow, this was, um quite a night," I whispered. I looked at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away, huh?" _'A little?'_ I thought _'My whole room looks like a twister hit it.' _

I got off my bed, and put on a random shirt and started to button it up. It felt baggier for some reason, but I didn't mind much.

"Um, Hinata, that's my shirt," he said quietly. I blushed. Of course it was.

"Oh, sorry," I said, as took of my shirt, for the second this night. I quickly undid the buttons and threw the orange shirt to Naruto. I guess were still in shock after all of this, because before he put on the shirt, I was staring at his body just as much as he was staring at mine.

"So, um let's get cleaning," I said trying to break the unbearable awkwardness. He turned red.

"Don't you want to throw on a shirt, and maybe some pants?" I mentally slapped myself. I forgot for a second that I was standing in the middle of my room, with Naruto, in only a bra and panties.

"Yeah, I think I should," I searched for my red shirt and jeans through all the debris of the aftermath. When I realized that I was bent over panties in front of him, and also that it was a lost cause, I quickly ran to my closet (which was still intact) and threw on a random hoodie and basketball shorts. I turned around and tried my best to give a reassuring smile. "Ok, ready to clean?"

"Yeah, I'll fix the curtains," he said.

While getting together the papers for my biology test, the one I haven't studied for, I noticed the awful silence filling the room. This was too much awkwardness for 5 am in the morning. And since he is my best friend, I tried talking to him, like nothing happened.

"So, um this is the first time I've ever seen you clean," I joked.

"Haha, yeah, you know cleaning isn't how I like to spend my time," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know Mr. Party. You prefer to spend time club hopping without your best friend," I pouted.

"Well, I would if she wasn't always studying! Like I tried to take you to once, but you like practically bit my head off because you had to read! Sometimes, you're such a square!" I threw a pillow at him.

"I am not! I had a Calc final the next day, what was I supposed to do, fail? And just to let you know, I got an A, so ha!"

"Well, ok, but what about the other time, I wanted you to come, I _begged_ you, but you were all like 'I'm so tired, I have to sleep,'" he threw the pillow back at me, hitting my head.

"I was though!" I walked over to him and hit him in the head with the pillow, concluding it was not smart to have a throwing completion with a baseball player.

"Yes, so it's not my fault you never want to party with me," he picked up a pillow and hit me back.

"Yes it is, you go to one like every week," I tried to hit him in the head again, but he ducked and hit me in the side.

"And almost every week I ask you to come, and you find some lame ass excuse to turn it down. It's like you don't even like partying" I ducked down, and hit him in the legs, which made him fall.

"I do too! Just when the time's right. Like I came tonight didn't I?" he swept his legs under mine and I fell next to him.

"So, what was so special about tonight? And so special you went without me?" he said as he got on his knees, to the side of me, and hit me in the gut.

"I was celebrating my latest A," I gloated as I lifted my pillow and hit him in the face.

"Always the perfectionist," he jested as he hit me again, in the face.

"Unlike some," I retorted, as I tried to get up, but being him he tried to hold me down, by holding my shoulders down.

"Ok, so I'm not anal about grades, doesn't mean I'm a slacker!" he said, feigning outrage. I gently kneed him in the gut, and pushed him off me.

"Um, yeah it does, loser," I stuck out my tongue, and hit him again.

"You're the loser, Ms. I never have fun." He teased. He got back to his knees and tackled me, and pinned my shoulders down. "But, for what it's worth, I'm glad you came tonight, Because I kicked your ass in beer pong,"

"You did not!" I moved my face closer to his, for emphasis. "I owned you in beer pong, loser,"

"In your dreams," and he moved his face closer too, because were face intimidators. "I made you scream for mercy,"

"You did not," I whispered.

"Oh I so did, I made you scream," He whispered. And just as irrational, and spontaneous as the last thing we did was, we stared making out on my floor.

When I realized what was happening, I pushed my best friend off of me, stand up, and proceeded to stare at the curtains.

"So, um, I think I know how to fix the curtains,"

Naruto POV

I still don't even know how it all started. One second I'm playing a drinking game with the-oh-so-beautiful Hinata Hyuuga, and the next I'm putting her room back together. I know I'm going to sound like a pig, and bitch to me about it later, but I have to admit, Hinata is a sex GODDESS. Like even if we have been friends since middle school, I had no idea that if you pop a few drinks in her she would make your night, a night to remember. Hell, if I knew that I would have tried it a long time ago, instead of sophomore year in college.

But regardless of the most amazing night of my 20 years, I have to admit, this is awkward! Like, this girl has been my friend since I was 13 she knew everything about me, and I know everything about her, and not once have we even hugged. So this, not surprisingly, was a shocker. But a pleasant one. Because I like her.

I've liked her since I was 13. That whole love at first sight crap. Like if you saw her back then, you'd think I was out of my mind to like her. She was silent, shy and a little strange. And every time I was around her she turned a crimson red color, it took forever for her to get comfortable around me. He hair was this pixie short cut and well not to be rude or anything, but she was a rather cubby cheeked little girl. But I liked her none the less.

But over the years, thanks to yours truly, she's become a social butterfly. She's just so full of life and happiness. And not to mention, she's a sight for sore eyes. Like I guess all the fat went to all the right places. And even though she's usually modest about stuff like this, she's got a nice hourglass figure. And over the years, like has turned more into love…

* * *

So thats it! i dont know, i sem to really like it, might continue if people agree. and ya im still working on wat u see, but it got kind of dry, so im fixing it. anyway Reveeiw!

Edited while listening to Please Take Me Home by blink 182 (my inspiration for this story)


	2. I Need Help

Naruto's POV

As soon as we were finished cleaning her room, I made a quick exit, so nothing strange would happen to us again. As I got in my awesome Lamborghini Diablo GT (A/N u HAVE to check this car out, it's what dream are made of!) I started thinking about what we just did. The shallower response is we had sex. But when I thought about it more, we could have possibly ruined a 7 year friendship, because we were drunk, horny college kids.

There are so many complications that go with sex, like thankfully, I'm always prepared and we won't have little Naruto's running around, but that was about the only thing I did right. But now, comes jealousy, and control. And the one thing I liked about Hinata was she wasn't this crazy, loud and controlling girl like all the others I know, she's was quite calm, and very understanding. And I didn't want that to change anytime soon.

So, in short, I needed help from a master of girl issues, and I needed help fast. So, I called the one person who could deal with girls and their infinite amount of trouble.

"Hello, teme?"

"Dobe? What the hell are you doing calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" Sasuke mumbled angily into the phone.

"I have an emergency," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Just get her the morning after pill. Good night," he said.

"No, it's not that! God, you think I would already know that, I've done it before!" I said matter of factly.

"Yeah, ok, sure. Ok, explain, but make it quick, and if it's not good, I'll kill you next time I see you," he threatened.

"Oh, whatever, I know you're not sleeping. Hi Sakura!" I yelled into the receiver. I knew him too well to fall for that trick.

"Hey Naruto," the background voice said.

"Ok, so you know why I'm not sleeping, more reason for me to hang up on you," He snapped.

"Ok, ok chill man, you don't have to act like a little bitch. Ok, so I can't explain this over the phone, it'll take too long; can I meet you in person?"

"No,"

"Come on! Please!! Please! With a cherry tomato on top?" I begged. I usually don't submit myself to Sasuke, of all people, but I really needed advice, and he was the only person I could talk to.

"No, as you've already figured out, I'm busy, so leave me alone," he said, and as he was about to hang up the phone I blurted out,

"IjustsleptwithHinata!" I probably shouldn't have said that, but desperate times call for moronic measures.

"What?" Sakura shrieked in the background. Oh, damn, I forgot she was there for a second. She must have grabbed his phone, because her voice was making me partially deaf.

"You did what? How could you be so stupid? How did this even happen? Did you, like, drug her or something? If she's a mother now, I will not hesitate to castrate you! Is she ok?" She was throwing a thousand questions at me, a mile a minute, at the volume of a bullhorn. All I could do was hold the phone away and pray that Sasuke would make her stop soon.

When she finally stopped, and gave the phone back to Sasuke, I started talking.

"Hey, so can you meet me somewhere?" I asked, desperate.

"No, your choices, your problem," he stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, thankfully, now just a voice in the background. "No, you're going. I have to know what happened," she took the phone from Sasuke again, "He'll meet you at I-HOP in ten minutes," Then she hung up.

As I wove through traffic, trying to make it to I- HOP faster than Sasuke and his stupid Aston Martin Vanquish (A/N: another car that pleasantly haunts my dreams), I couldn't help but worry a little bit.

I desperately wished I could go back in time and tell myself to stay home. I just wanted to have things go back to normal, when I never even touched my best friend, much less slept with her. Where I could walk into her room and not have flashbacks of her against the wall, or on the desk, or her moaning and screaming my name.

Those are thoughts I did not want of the girl I used to have sleepovers with. I just want a normal friendship.

Who am I kidding? Of course I don't. I want more. I always have.

When Sasuke finally arrived at I-HOP he looked considerably angry. He trudged over to the booth I was with, and plopped into the seat across from me.

"I hate you," he muttered, glaring daggers at me. I grinned.

"I know. So, you want some blueberry pancakes? I'll buy them," I offered. I would do anything to get that look off his face, I was getting scared.

"Coffee," he simply said.

"Will do!" I exclaimed. "Hey Flo," A waitress came over and smiled at me.

"Hey there Naruto," she said in her friendly southern twang. "What can I get for ya?"

"A Rooty Tooty Fresh N Fruity for me, and a coffee, black, for him, please," I said.

"Sure thing sweetie, and do you want your usual dessert?" She asked kindly.

'Yes please!" I exclaimed. After she left I averted my attention to Sasuke again, who still looked pissed.

"You come here way too often, you know that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why, yes, yes I do. But dude, it's IHOP!" he shook his head.

"Whatever, so explain, I did not just get kicked out of bed for you to explain the greatness of IHOP," he remarked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah, ok you're right, ok, so I guess it's easiest if I stared at the beginning,"

* * *

So, not the exciting chapter everyone was expecting, but i needed a tansition chapter, so sorry if it was a little dull, i made it as interesting as i could. So, yeah next mite be Hinata's experience, mite be Naruto, i don't know that this point. I do know that this story is told from both POV's and is hopefully going from back to present, then on. But i promise, next chapter will be getting into what happened So, Reveiw to show ur love!

thanks to: Kami's Servant, Dark Insomniacs (haha im one too, its like 3 am here), ero-sama 8669, SilentSinger948, JasminDragon92, Rose Tiger, and TheFirstChild for reveiwing. It made me want to update faster.

SexyMuppet i rusehed especially for you, so LIVE, live dammit! hahaha

edited while listening to Slow Dance by Keri Hilson.


	3. Sleepover!

Ok so this is a confusing chapter, because they're telling the story, but they're interuptions and stuff.

So, the italized words in between and before the stories are present. normal, non italized words are the story. to make this less (or more) confusing i put the interuptions between the line thingys. This is so you dont get them confused, since i didnt plan this well, and i had the whole story in first peron, instead of just the flashback story in first person.

* * *

Hinata's POV

* * *

_I held the phone away from my ear as my other loud best friend yelled at me._

"_Hinata, what the hell were you thinking? I would expect Naruto to try something like this, but you? What happened to yoru common sense?! What happened to logic?" She yelled. _

_I hate to admit it, but she was telling the truth, I usually had enough sense to say no or fight, but this time I just let it happened, but she had no idea how it started._

"_Ok, ok, if you stop yelling at me and acting like a mom, I'll explain," I reasoned. I would do anything to get her to stop and to have my head stop spinning. _

"_Thank you! Ok, I'll be quiet, start." Sakura said. I took a deep breath and tried to remember everything that occurred in the last two days. _

"_Ok, so it started two days ago…."

* * *

_

I had just finished studying for that crazy Biology test that I was destined to fail, and I needed a ride because it was snowing. So, of course, I call my best friend with the sexy sports car that I look oh so good in. But being Naruto he was late… by a lot.

I stared at my watch while impatiently taping my foot. That's when I started to get mad, like what's the point of picking someone up, when you're going to have them wait in the freezing cold for 20 freaking minutes?

Just as I was about to turn and start walking, because I had enough of his shit, a beam of light from a Diablo caught my attention.

"Finally," I rasped under my breath, as a trudged to the car and got inside.

"Next time, I can walk," I said, only slightly angry, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"No! Of course you can't walk! As long as I have a license and a mode of transportation, I'll give you a ride," he exclaimed.

"No, really, it's fine," I said. "Campus is only a 10 minute walk away,"

"Well, I don't care, and it's snowing! Do you really want to walk in the snow?"

"Well, I kind of did wait there, in the snow, for twenty minutes," I said. I was trying to be nice about it, but I didn't see the use of walking around the subject, especially with him.

"Why?" He was, staring at me like I just grew another head.

"Because the library closes at 9, and you came at 9:20," I said slowly, seeing how long it would take him to figure out that he was late.

"Really? Oh, well, sorry, I forgot again," He apologized.

"It's ok," I said with a smile, trying to drop it. "So, what are you doing tonight? Another wild party that the cops will break up?"_

* * *

_

_"Oh yeah!" Sakura said," I remember that party, it was so awesome! You should have gone! You would have loved it," _

_"Nah, I had a test to study for and you know me and wild parties, not my thing," I said._

_"But you know Kibs like loves you! He would have made it exciting for you," she said. I blushed a fierce red._

_"Can I please get on with my story?" I said harshly. I was not going to talk about Kiba with her at 6 in the morning. _

_"Oh, yeah, sorry, go ahead," she said._

_"__Ok, as I was saying…."

* * *

_

"Hey! That only happened once! Stupid Kiba, and his idea to light bottles of Axe gel on fire for lighting. But, still, it was a pretty epic party, so worth getting busted for," he laughed reminiscently. I shook my head and smiled, he was always getting in some kind of trouble, and he always said it was worth it.

"Ok, so, as long as it was cool, it was worth it. I get that, but not really. Anyway, another party tonight?" I asked.

"Not tonight, everyone is preparing for the Halloween party, so, all the great party planners are brainstorming on how to make this Halloween epicer that last," he exclaimed.

"Epicer? Seriously, how did you get in to college? More epic, you mean," I explained. Usually I let his horrendous grammar slide, but when there are some things an English minor can't over look.

"Fine, more epic. So, I'm not doing anything tonight, which kind of sucks, but I'll just have to deal with it,"

"Well, you could hang out with your best friend, since there's no homework for any of my classes, and I'll get really bored if no one keeps my company," I suggested. I was hoping he would take the offer. Other than the occasional rides home, I rarely saw him anymore. During free time, I'm either studying or hanging out with you and Ino, and he's off doing God knows what, with God knows who.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool! We'll do one of those sleepovers we used to have in high school, actually it's kind of crazy that your dad trusted us enough to let me sleep there," he chuckled at the thought.

"Well, it's not like we were going to do anything, I don't like you like that and you don't like me like that," That was partly a lie. I know he doesn't like me, but I've liked him since I was 11. I never figured out why or how, since, at the time, our personalities clashed, but I always get a butterfly feeling in my gut when I'm around, and my heart skips a beat whenever I see him. There was a drawn out silence after my statement.

"Yeah," he simply said. Another silence filled the car. Not being able to stand silence, I turned on the radio, and listened to music the whole way back. Because, you know me, silences aren't my thing anymore._

* * *

_

Naruto's POV_

* * *

_

_"Wait, you went to her dorm? Because you guys used to have sleepovers when you were in high school? You're kidding me! That's stupid and you know it. I hope you know Neji and Mr. Hyuuga had cameras all around, and were watching you, stupid," Sasuke interrupted._

_"Yeah, I know that, but not much really changed between us, we can even sleep in the same bed without doing anything," I explained._

_"You mean you could, past tense," _

_"Yeah, I guess so." I said as I became quiet._

_"Anyway, keep going, the sooner you finish the sooner I get out of here," he said as his second cup of coffee arrived._

_"__Ok! So as I was saying…."

* * *

_

After we decided to hang at her dorm, I decided to run to mine really quickly so I could grab some shit, you know, toothbrush, tooth paste and my awesome hat with my jammies, which you know are just a white t-shirt and some flannel pants. But anyway, after I dropped her off at her dorm, I ran to mine and grabbed what I just said.

When I got back to her dorm I thought she was like getting movies or whatever, so instead of knocking I just swung the door wide open.

Wrong move.

In the middle of her dorm, was Hinata, topless.

Well, not completely topless, she had a bra on, but it had the same effect on me.

Now, like I'm not a pervert or anything, but just a few wrong things ran few my mind at that moment. Like walking up to her pinning her to her bed and-"_

* * *

_

_"Naruto! Dude, I really don't need to know about you fantasies." _

_"__Oh, yeah, sorry, anyway…"

* * *

_

So, there I was, standing there, staring at her topless body, looking like a total creeper, when she turned around.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto, my bad," She said casually. And, like, the only thing I'm thinking is, why isn't she throwing a shirt on?! She should have been freaking out, and like running for cover, but instead she went by her T.V. and started looking for movies. Like what the fuck is wrong with her? And just when I'm about to turn around and leave, she turned and stared at me. "What's wrong? Oh, this makes you uncomfortable," she stated. She then walked over to her bed and finally threw a shirt on. "Sometimes I space that you're a guy, you're like Ino, or Sakura." She said.

Never have I been so pissed.

I just wanted to go there and show her how man like I really was, and-"_

* * *

_

_"Fantasies," Sasuke reminded._

_"__Once again, my bad," I apologized.

* * *

_

But, like instead of being all asshole like and leaving, I just sucked up my pride and walked into her dorm.

"So, I think we should have a movie night," she said happily. I just nodded and sat on her bed.

"Ok, so movie choice is The Titanic!" she said as she held up the movie.

"Hell no! You know how I feel about that movie!" which, by the way is not god.

"Come on, I haven't seen this movie in years, and plus you only don't like it because you can't understand the deeper meaning of the story," she explained.

"No, I don't like it because it's gay," I said simply.

"Ok, fine, we won't watch it, jerk. We'll watch The Notebook!" She exclaimed and turned on the T.V., which conveniently was already on the menu for the Notebook DVD.

"You play dirty," I said.

"I know," she said with a smile. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to me. "You decide next movie though,"

"I better," I said, kinda pissed. But I mean wouldn't you be? I just got tricked into watching the biggest chick flick ever made. "But, I need something to get through this, do you have anything to drink?" I said.

"Nothing you would like," she said, her eyes still glued on the T.V.

"Ok, well then I'll be right back," I said before I ran to my dorm. When I got back for retrieving my favorite vodka, Three Olives orange flavor, Hinata was laying down in her bed, still watching The Notebook. She looked up at me for a brief second, and patted the seat next to her, not caring if I came or not.

I opened the bottle and took a large gulp of vodka, and laid down next to her on her bed. There wasn't much talking during the movie, since it's her favorite and she didn't respond to anything I said. So while she was absorbed with her movie, I was absorbed in my bottle, finishing more than half of it by the time it was done.

"Ok, so your movie," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Uh huh," was all I could say. I felt buzzed but drunk. Like you know where you're not completely wasted, but you're a little passed buzzed? Yeah that's where I was, meaning not good.

"Are you already sleepy? It's like only 12 am come on we can stay up later than that!" she said excitedly as she shook me.

"Ok! Fine, I'll stay awake, so, D.E.B.S!" I shouted, holding my bottle in the air. She threw me a disgusted look, but still hopped off her bed, and walked to her T.V. While I was in my druzzed (drunken and buzzed) state, I couldn't help but noticed how nicely her ass curved, and how nice it would feel. As she sauntered back to her bed I couldn't help but stare at her, and noticed how much I wanted to kiss her. No, this isn't a fantasy, ok?

And you know what kills a druzz? When the girl you want to kiss says:

"I'm so glad we're friends!"

Yeah.

So, I took another gulp, and don't remember the rest of the night.

* * *

Oh cliff hanger! haha well idk what comes next, or do i? Well, we do know kiba likes hinata, and naruto is an aloholic, haha. well i hope it wasnt confusing, and you enjoyed it. show ur love and reveiw.

Edited while listening to You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance by A Day To Remember :)


	4. I Don't Remember The Rest Of The Night

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Hinata's POV

"_Ok, so why were you topless again?" Sakura asked._

"_Because I was changing into my pajamas," I explained, again._

"_And why didn't you like throw on a shirt as soon as he came in?" _

"_I forgot, like I didn't think he would be affected by it. We've been friends for so long, if he wanted to get in my pants he would have already. Plus, I know I wasn't the first girl he's seen without a top. It wasn't a big deal to me really,"_

"_Yeah, sure. Anyway continue,"_

"_Ok, so, so he took another gulp…" _

* * *

"I love Jill Ritchie," he said. I just nodded, and tried to focus on the movie. D.E.B.S. was a terrible movie, but I'd rather watch that than listen to him praise another girl. Then he shifted and stared at me. I looked at him and stared back.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't irritated or anything, but I still couldn't believe that the one night I could hang out with my best friend, he got wasted. Like, I didn't do that to him, so what gave him the right to do that to me?

"You're pretty," he complimented. Any other day would have been flattered, but it was the vodka talking, not him.

"Thanks," I replied and focused on the movie. But he wouldn't stop staring at me. "Do you need anything?"

"You!" he exclaimed. This comment actually surprised me. Like, I know it was the Three Olives talking, but I almost believed him.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, still a little shocked.

"Uh, huh, so, you know what? You should have some of this," he held up his bottle. "It'll make you feel good,"

"I feel fine, but thank you," I said. I know I sounded like a bitch, but I've dealt with a drunken Naruto before, and the only way to refrain him from getting hyper was to be straight forward and blunt with him.

"Please Hina! Pleeeeeease!" He whined.

"No thanks," I said once again.

"You wanna know what it tastes like before you have some?" he asked. I turned my head from the T.V. and stared.

"Um, how?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have done that. The only way to get him to be quiet when he was drunk was to either ignore him or be curt. But he was so infectiously happy and curious that it was like trying to ignore a puppy.

"Like this!" Before I could blink he jumped on top of me and kissed me.

* * *

"_Oh my God!" Sakura yelled. _

"_Yeah, I know right! It's pretty crazy how that happened," I exclaimed._

"_Well, maybe he's always liked you, and you never noticed," _

"_I doubt that, it was just the vodka talking. You know him when he's drunk, he'll flirt with anything that has a pulse, and that can wear a skirt,"_

"_Yeah, I'll give you that one,"_

"_Yeah, I mean that's why he gets so much action. He's pretty damn cute, and he'll chase anything,"_

"_Haha, yeah, do you remember last Halloween. Kiba was dressed as a chick, and Naruto was like flirting and throwing game at him. Funniest night ever. But continue,"_

"_Ok, so…"_

* * *

As he was kissing me I guess I started to freak out a little because he stopped.

"So, did you like the taste?" he asking, smiling cheerfully. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Um, yeah I guess," I said slowly. Even though I did like him, it was too weird for me. He's been drunk around me aver a million times, and this was the first time he ever tried anything. I'm not saying I disliked it or anything, but it was shocking, and a little too strange to be dealing with at that time.

"You want another taste?" he asked.

"No, I'll just have some," I grabbed the bottle. I didn't really want to drink, but I wasn't going to kiss him again. I tipped the bottle and had the fiery liquid slide into my stomach. Well, the upside was it did taste very good, but it made me cough.

"See?! It's yummy!" he said as he snatched the bottle back and had a large gulp.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

Now I finally figured out why I was freaking out. Naruto is an alcoholic. I mean let's put the facts together. He always has a bottle of vodka in his dorm, he is always tipsy, no matter where he is or how early in the morning it is, and half the reason he loves parties so much is the free booze.

"You should have some more!" he exclaimed. I grabbed the bottle from him and took another gulp. This one went down better than the last, but still burned. I have no idea why I was drinking, but I thought that if he could get drunk around me, and not care, I would do the same around him. I know it's really crappy logic, but at that point I had two options, be sober and freaked with my smashed best friend, or just drink, and hopefully ease up.

I choose the latter.

When we finished the bottle, we stared at each other. It was strange, like when I looked into his eyes, I felt a spark between us. And surprisingly, it excited me.

"So, what now?" I asked, my tongue felt heavy and hard to control.

"Um, I don't know, you want to watch another movie?" he exclaimed. He always yelled when he was drunk. Like he had to make everything he said sound exciting.

"Yeah sure!" I exclaimed back. We turned on the movie and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Oh, god, that was so lame Hinata, next time learn how to tell a better story, please," Sakura demanded._

"_I'm sorry, but that's what happened, well I think that's what happened," I said, trying to figure out._

"_You think?" Sakura asked._

"_Yeah, because, my memory says we fell asleep but…" I trailed off._

"_But?"Sakura asked impatiently._

"_I woke up on his floor with a hickey on my neck,"_

* * *

Naruto's POV

"_You're an idiot, I hope you know that," Sasuke remarked. _

"_Yeah, I figured that out already, bastard," I said as I messed with my pancakes. _

"_So, like you don't remember anything?" he asked, again._

"_Nope, all I know is I woke up next to Hinata,"_

"_So, nothing happened, end of story,"_

"_You know what happens when you assume, my young child. You make an ass out of you and me," _

"_Ok, so what happened? Oh, wait you can't tell me, since you can't even remember yourself,"_

"_All I know is that I woke up next to Hinata,"_

"_End of story?" _

"_You wish. We woke up on my floor, she had a hickey on her neck, and I had scratch marks on my back." _

Haha you guys probably hate me because of all these hanger!! but the next chapete will explain, i already have written it :) So you know what to do! Read and reveiw ya'll!!! sorry for reposting this, but i forgot the lines in the interuptions and stuff and didnt relize it until like... four hours after my first update :)

Update soon!!

Edite while listening to: BAd Romance by Lady Gaga. She's freaking amazing hahaha


	5. What really happened?

This chapeter is what actually happened. :) just for ur enjoyment.

* * *

_What actually happened?_

"Yeah sure!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata walked over to her T.V. and popped in a random movie.

"Yay, we're watching the Titanic!" Naruto exclaimed. He held the bottle up the empty bottle and laughed. Hinata laughed to, although she wasn't sure why. She walked back to her bed and snuggled up to Naruto.

They got to the part where Rose met Jack before the silence ended.

"I'm bored," Hinata said to Naruto. Naruto turned over and stared at her.

"Why?? It's getting to the good part! Like this is where they meet and fall in lahve!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah, I _knooow_ that, but like… it's not fair!" Hinata whined, as she put her face into her pillow. Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared.

"Uh, yeah, totally not fair!" he agreed, even though he had no idea what she was whining about.

"You agree?? Cool! I wanna meet my Jack..." she said. Naruto sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna met mine too! I mean DiCaprio is veeeery hawt!" he yelled. The sad part about this is he wasn't mocking her, in his drunken state he was serious as a heart attack.

"I know! But not that… I want like truuue love like that bitch Rose has! She doesn't deserve it! She had to be a fatass and hog the whole door while he was freezing in the Atlantic! She could have at least tried to like shift over for him. It's like she wanted him to freeze!" she exclaimed passionately.

"What if you do?" he asked.

"I woulda noticed by now… like if I had someone who would do anything for me I woulda totally noticed by now!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Totally! I mean same for me! If I had a pretty girl that I knew that was like head over heels for me, I woulda hit that already!" Naruto sat up and stared at Hinata. "Wait! What if you're my Jack?" Hinata looked up and him, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! What if we're like destined to be together and fall in love? How cool would that be! And plus I'd totally scoot over for you on that door!" She was nodding her head and smiling like a crazy person.

"I would too! Wow. We're in love!" Naruto hopped of her bed and did a little dance in the middle of her room.

"Cool!" Hinata jumped off her bed also and started dancing with him... with no music. "We should commemorate this occasion!" Hinata took Naruto's hand and raised their intertwined fingers in the air. "To your room!" Naruto yelled in agreement and dragged her to his room.

Once there Hinata let go of his hand and jumped on to his bed. Naruto still stood in the middle of his room, staring at her with a sly grin. She cocked her head to the side and stared back.

"Give me a flavor," he said.

"Um… raspberry!" she exclaimed. Naruto walked over to his "fridge" and pulled out a bottle of Three Olives raspberry vodka.

"Ok, so what should we so with this?" he asked as his held the neck of the bottle with his thumb and fore finger, swinging it side to side.

"Uh, drink it?" She asked, confused.

"No, I wanna have fun with it! Like I wanna play a game," he explained.

"Ok, what game?"

"Uh two truths and a lie! If you're wrong I you have to drink!" Hinata smiled. She hopped off of his bed and sat crossed legged on the floor. Naruto mimicked her and smiled.

"Ok! I'll start. I was an ice skater, I was a gymnast, I was a dancer!"

"Uh, you were never a dancer?" he asked. Hinata beamed and shook her head.

"No! Drink, drink, drink!" she chanted. Naruto unscrewed the bottle and took a gulp.

"My turn! I was a drummer, I have a sister, I have a teddy bear named Ramune."

"Uh, no Ramune?" Naruto shook his head and passed the bottle to her.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a rather large gulp from the bottle. She smiled and exclaimed:

"My Turn!"

Four rounds later

"Uhhh I dunno what to say!" Hinata said as she swayed as she sat. Since she was a skinny, small, girl she did not hold her liquor well.

"Me either! Ok, let's go to sleep," Naruto stood up slowly, careful not to topple over. Hinata was still sitting down. "Come on," he held his hand out to her. She shook her head.

"No, I wanna sleep here," Hinata fell over to her aside and curled up. Naruto smiled and joined her on the floor.

"I'll sleep with you then," He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Five minutes later he was awoken by a lavender haired girl on top of him.

"I remembereded something!" she said as she was on top of him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Before he said anything he took in the sight. It's not every night he had the prettiest girl he knew on top of him.

"What?"

"We never commemorated our love!" She said giggling.

"How do we do that then?" Hinata's smile got wider.

"Like this!" In the next second she was kissing him. And in mere milliseconds he was kissing her back.

Hinata pulled back after a while and stared at him.

"I love you," she said. This was really a wonder. In her eyes there was no twinkle, no trace of silliness or kidding. Her voice lacked any slur, loudness or joking. It was as if she instantly tuned sober when she said those three words. All she held was complete seriousness and intensity.

Naruto was silent for a moment then smiled his thousand volt light bulb smile.

"I love you too," Hinata matched his smile.

"Good!" And they resumed what they were doing until they got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Blah, coulda been better :/

Ha, too bad they couldn't remember this, huh? :) So, yeah for once i'm like four chapters ahead, so i know what happens next! :) Well, haha guess who's a BAMF?? Who ever can update four stories continuously, whithou putting any on hiatus!! haha aka, not me. i dug a super hole for myself haha.

Edited listening to Definitely Maybe by FM static

Thanks: Rose Tiger, netbreaker0, SilentSinger948, oceanmoon, Hasagashi-chan, and Seirin for reveiwing!!! You guys make me want to update faster :)

a special thanks to AnaMarie66- I've never been called an amazing anything. Haha ur compliment made me wanna like rush to publish.

and just cuz, heres a preveiw for next chapter.

_"Don't worry, I bet nothing happened, because we're friends, and friends don't do each other. Plus I don't hurt. All is well again in the world," she giggled and gave me a quick hug before she left. Isn't her obliviousness just so cute it's sickening?_


	6. The Effects of a Hangover

Naruto's POV

* * *

"_So, is this the end of the story and I can go home?" Sasuke asked. I played with my pancakes a little and smiled at him_

"_Haha, as if I'd let you get off that easily! There's still a whole day I need to explain to you!" I exclaimed. I really enjoyed maiing my friend squirm like this._

"_Fine whatever," Sasuke said as he finished his third cup of coffee._

"_Uh, dude, do you want to like, I don't know, get something to eat? It's my treat." He took my offer into consideration and nodded once._

"_Hey Flo!" I yelled. The perky southern waitress turned around and smiled._

"_What can I get cha honey?" she asked._

"_A tomato omelet please!" I exclaimed._

"_Coming right up," She said and turned around._

"_Anyway, like I was saying..."_

* * *

I woke up on my floor next to Hinata the next day with a killer head ache, and a curiously sore body. I rolled over to see Hinata with a hickey on her neck and her shirt halfway off her body. And that's when I started to flip out.

I jumped off the floor and immediately threw on the nearest shirt. About a million questions were going through my mind… the most important one that I still can't answer was, did I bang her??

As I was pacing my room like a psycho she woke up.

She slowly sat up and mumbled something to me.

"God, I feel like crap," she mumbled. She brought her hand to her head and attempted to run her fingers through her snarled hair. After trying like four times to run her fingers through her hair, she decided to give up. She looked around my room and her eyes widened.

"Why am I here?" She asked me. I shrugged, I mean really? I was trying to figure out the same thing for myself. She lifted her arms to stretch and the left side of her shirt followed her left arm. She brought her arms down and stared at them.

"Why is half my shirt off?" She asked me. I shrugged again. Like I knew! Like don't you love it when people ask questions that they know you don't know the answers to? You know when I really love it? When I have a killer headache, a deadly hangover, my body aches, and I'm trying to figure out if I boned my best friend.

She put her left arm through her left sleeve and stood up next to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Another one of those questions! God, never have I ever wanted to hit a girl before then. One again I shrugged, to see if she got the hint. Yeah... I forget that Hinata is impervious to hints.

* * *

_Sasuke looked up from his coffee._

"_Impervious? Wow, that's a college level word there," he commented. I rolled my eyes._

"_Uh, yeah, I'm a sophomore in college dumbass, course I know big words," I pointed out. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Hah, sophomore in college… too bad you act like a sophomore in high school," he remarked._

"_I'm going to ignore your comments, because it's obvious you're jealous of my social skill, and devastating good looks," I commented. "So, as I was saying,"_

* * *

So yeah, Hinata can't take a hint, so of course she asks me the one question that could set me over the edge.

"Oh god, we didn't like… sleep together?" She whispered the last part. Because of course as we all know, our little Hinata is a virgin, and won't sleep with anyone till marriage. Because, yeah, there's still some people out there like that. And because God loves irony, it's usually the hotter ones.

Anyway, so you could like feel my irritation, because not only was I super irritable, but the way she said it was like as bad as some people say "AIDS" or "Homosexual". It was like she said it like a disease, one that she was not looking forward to getting.

I let out an exasperated breath and shrugged again, but this time there were words to match the indifferent shrug.

"I don't know Hinata, I know just as much as you," I said slowly, so I could keep in all the words I wanted to throw at her, at an earsplitting volume. Hinata nodded slowly and walked to my bed and sat down.

"I don't think we did…" she said slowly. She was trying to get herself to believe it. "it's supposed to hurt the first time.. and the only thing that hurts is my head…" And this is why I love Hinata. She hopped off of my bed and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I bet nothing happened, because we're friends, and friends don't do each other. Plus I don't hurt. All is well again in the world," she giggled and gave me a quick hug before she left. Isn't her obliviousness just so cute it's sickening?

I walked over to my bed, and stared at my ceiling. Of course I was thinking of last night, and trying to remember it for the life of me, but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried, and till try, I can't think of anything! I mean. Like what if I did do her? Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, but yeah, it was important then.

So like I said, I'm lying on my bed racking my brain for an answer when she comes back in. She walks over to my bed and lies down next to me.

"So, I've been thinking, and even though we don't know what happed last night because _some_one has a drinking problem, and I was being annoyed by being the only sober one, we can still have sleepovers, because duh, we're friends. You're like my male version of Sakura." She explained. And yeah, people wonder why I like to drink so much. I mean really I just got compared to a chick!

* * *

"_Well, you do bitch a lot," Sasuke grumbled. I threw a packet of sweet and low at him._

"_I do not! I just have a lot of issues I need to talk about," I said._

"_And that's the exact definition of bitching. Look up shit in the dictionary every once in the while," Sasuke grumbled. I started to play with my third plate of pancakes._

"_Why do I take you places anymore?" I asked, seriously wondering that._

"_Because you love my company," he sneered. Wow, I need to get a new best friend._

"_Whatever, Mr. Grumpy. Anyway,"_

* * *

God she ruined my day. There she is lying next to me, ranting how we can totally sleep together because we won't... like sleep together. It took every fiber of my being not to fuck her on the spot.

* * *

"_Don't give me that look, it's not a fantasy!"_

* * *

But I'm a nice guy, so I listen to her constantly tell me how much of a girl I really am. That's when I snapped. I got up, hopped over her and got off my bed. I left Hinata on my bed looking confused. But, really, her cutely confused face wasn't enough to calm me down. I walked to my closet threw of my pajamas and threw on some real clothes. I was halfway to the door when Hinata piped up.

"Where you going?"

"To get laid," I growled and slammed my door.

* * *

"_You're a dick," Sasuke observed. I stuffed a forkful of hash browns in my mouth and shrugged._

"_Yeah, tell me something I don't know," I mumbled._

line diveder isn't working.. so end of the chapter!

And yeah that's it :) hope u enjoyed it!! uh srry but this mite b my last for a while with school and all

Edited while listening to Salt Sweat Sugar by Jimmy Eat World.

Preveiw for next chapter:

So I did What any resonable, jealous, college girl would do.

_"You didn't?" Sakura asked._

_"I did"_

I called Kiba


	7. A Pick Me Up

Ok haha ya Naruto was an ass last chapter.. but wait until next :)

ok here it is!! Enjoi

* * *

Hinata's POV

"_He did what?? I'll kill him!" Sakura shouted into the receiver. I held the phone away from my ear and waited till she calmed down._

"_No, it's ok, it's in the past now," I said, trying to calm her down._

"_Yeah, I guess, but really? 'To get laid?' I should kick his ass for that comment! And when you were trying to make everything all ok, and like not awkward. He just goes and acts like a dick! Typical guy," I shrugged my shoulders and laid on my bed._

"_Yeah I guess, but I guess he was mad. I mean I did compare him to a girl," I said._

"_Whatever, doesn't excuse that," she muttered. "But, yeah, we have to pick this up girl, 'cause my phone's has like one battery left, and I'm not near a charger," she said._

"_Ok, sure, so after he stormed out of the room..."_

* * *

I had to hold back tears. Because, yes that was a dick move. But the whole 'to get laid' thing was hurtful. Like I'm not good enough to fill the void of sex? Like he couldn't just chill with his best friend? No, whenever he did he had to drink or some shit like that. I let one tear slip. But not because I was sad. No, I was pissed beyond words.

So I did whatever reasonable jealous college girl would do.

* * *

"_You didn't?" Sakura asked._

"_I did,"_

* * *

I called Kiba.

Because, yeah, I knew he liked me already, and yeah, I know he's a whore. But when you get insulted by your friend slash crush you need a little pick me up.

So yeah, I pulled out my phone, and dialed his number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" he mumbled. I know this is bad, but I kind of wondered what he slept in. I mean, I've seen him like sleep and all, so I know his hair would be all messed up, because he's got a naturally cute bed head. But like what did he wear? But, that's beside the point.

"Hey Kiba," I said, as I lay in Naruto's bed.

"Hey Hinata," He said, I could practically see the smile his mouth was framing.

"What's up?" I asked. I always felt strangely comfortable with Kiba. Like, yeah I know he was like the hottest guy in our grade, and he's a star basketball player, and all that, but none of that mattered. He was my friend.

"Uh, sleep. Geeze, Hina, it's like 6 in the morning," he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I've always been a morning person," I reminded him.

"Well, remember I've always been a night owl," he joked. I laughed again. I instantly felt better about everything.

"You've always hated the mornings, like I remember our first week of college I never saw you! Then later I learned you had all night classes because you didn't wanna 'hassle' yourself!" I reminisced. Kiba laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. You like freaked out that week. You asked everyone where I was, and what happened to me. I hear you had a panic attack," he teased. I smiled.

"I did! Like gosh, I was about to call your mother!"

"Thank God I got to you before then, she would have like called the cops,"

"Yeah, good times. Hey, how come I never see you anymore?" I asked, seeing if I could figure out a subtle way of hanging out with him at that moment.

"I have basketball practice every night, I don't have classes with you anymore, and you don't party?" he pointed out. I know, like damn, when did he get so perceptive?

"I guess, but what are you doing now?" I asked. I heard him sigh, and he probably closed his eyes for a second, deciding which he was going poison to pick.

"Nothing," he said. The smile on my face widened a thousand times.

"Cool, I'll be over in five," I said. Yeah, I know this is wrong, and it's trickery to mess with someone who likes you. I know, I know, but come on. I wasn't messing with him per say. I was just trying to hang out with an old friend. And if that friend liked me, well than we were just going to have to put that behind us.

* * *

"_Make that semi convincing next time," Sakura dead panned._

"_I thought I did..." I sighed. Lying is so hard._

"_Continue though,"_

* * *

So, I went to Kiba's room. Oh, and just because I know you're wondering he wears red and black flannel pants. That's it.

* * *

"_Sexy," Sakura observed._

"_Yeah, tell me something I don't know," I said._

"_Wipe that smile off your face, and continue," Sakura teased. _

* * *

So I walked in his room, and just sat on his bed. I guess that's a habit of mine, I'll always just sit on a bed. Of course since Kiba was so tired and stuff he maneuvered around me and went back to lying on his bed.

"So, why so tired?" I asked as I laid next him on his full sized mattresses. He squinted at me, and smiled a little.

"Do you even have to ask?" he asked. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"All that partying is going to drive you straight into the ground," I mused. Kiba elbowed me and flipped over, so his back way to me.

"Probably, but what a great way to go down, you know?" he murmured as he drifted in to a daze.

"That's a good theory in all but I don't know, like isn't there more to life than parties?" I asked. Yes I know, it was 6 in the morning and I was getting philosophical. Kiba flipped back over and smiled, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, sex and basketball," he joked. I punched him in the arm.

"You're so silly Kiba. No I mean, like why are they so fun?" I closed my eyes and shifted so I was facing him.

"I can't really explain it. It's like the ecstasy of the mood. It's better than drugs," I nodded my head. "It's easier if you just go to one," he said.

"No, parties aren't my scene," I said. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba was looking at me.

"Well, just try a Halloween one. It's later tonight, and it's not that bad. I'll even protect you from horny guys trying to take away your innocence," he smirked. Ok, so I know this isn't like me, and like I have no idea where this thought came from, but, wow, Kiba is sexy. Like drop dead sexy. He's a second to Naruto, which is hard. But still like wow.

That's when I wondered why couldn't I like Kiba, you know? I mean he's a great friend and, a great guy; he's sexy, smart, athletic, and just over all awesome. Why did I have to like Naruto? I mean there I was in a bed with a sexy twenty year old, I could have just threw away all my ambitions and did him on the spot, and I should of, because waiting for someone who doesn't want you hurts. It kills a part of you.

And just when I was about to shift over, closer to Kiba, and give him a kiss, Naruto's smile popped up in my head. Man, does he have crappy timing.

But that's when I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything with anyone other than Naruto, because, well it's just feels wrong. No matter what I would do with anyone if it's not with that goofy little blonde it's hollow and meaningless.

Kiba saw the blank look on my face and got worried.

"Hina, you ok?" He asked. I nodded slightly.

"You know I love you like a _brother_ right?" I asked, hoping that it would diminish all his hopes of us being together. I didn't want him to wait around for me the way I'm waiting for Naruto, he's too hot and awesome for that.

* * *

"_Hey, Hinata, look in the mirror, you're the definition of hot and awesome. If anyone shouldn't be waiting it's you,"_

"_Yeah, I guess but still,"_

* * *

"Yeah, I know, and I love you like a sister," he said. My eyes widened.

"Y-you don't like me?" I asked, once again confused. Kiba let out a hearty laughed.

"No, maybe in like second grade, but not now. You're that little sister I have to look out for. Liking you is just too weird," I smiled.

"Yeah, same with you," I flipped over, so my back was facing him, and moved closer to him. He put his arm over me, and we fell asleep that way.

* * *

"_Aw, that is so cute!! Actually I'm kinda glad he doesn't like you. Because Ino's like in love with him, now I get to set them up!" Sakura squealed. I laughed and shook my head._

"_Ok, Sakura do whatever you want. I'd glad to report Kiba Inuzuka is a free agent,"_

DONE! I hope it was worth that wait!!! Yeah i'm sorry and all but i had to study for finals.. AND it was so not worth it lol. I came out with a C! yeah im pissed haha. Well um this is just here to squish the fact of a love triangle, those are fun and all, but i don't feel like writing one, you know? So Sorry for everyone who was looking forward to one :)

But this is why she went to the party... just needed to show the reason :) so ya! haha

Read and reveiw!!!

Edited while Listening to Be My Escape by Relient K


	8. Like Heaven

Warning: There will be a no sided NaruIno here... you'll get it...

* * *

Naruto POV

You know what cures a hangover?

More alcohol.

Well, at least it does for me; I'm not sure about all the other kids in this world.

So after I stormed out of my room, like the jackass I am, I decided I needed a drink, and bad. So, I went to the one person who has as many bottles of my favorite vodka as I do; Ino.

Yeah I know, that girl is about as stable as one of those volcanoes you make in third grade with way too much baking soda, but hey, she's major fun.

When I got to her dorm I just barged in, knowing that she would just bitch at me later for making noise by knocking.

* * *

"_God, is that girl always hung-over or drunk?" Sasuke said. I nooded._

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is. It's a part of her charm. That's why she has so many friends," Sasuke scoffed at this._

"_Oh, because I thought the endless booze and slut behavior had something to do with it,"_

"_I'd rather have her endless booze than you're bitchy attitude," I smirked at my witty come back. No way could he top that. "But anyway,"_

* * *

So I barged in and saw her lying on her bed, with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Hey!" I shouted at her.

Her whole twitched, before she chucked the rock hard ice pack at my jewels. I crippled to the ground in pain while she sat up.

"What the hell do you want?" She said scornfully.

"I just want to talk to you," I whispered through my pain. I had no idea cheerleaders had so much arm muscle man! I could feel my boys swelling to the size of grapefruit.

"Can't you see I have a headache, moron? Comeback in a few hours," she said calmly as she went back to lying on her bed.

I slowly made my way to a sitting position and threw the ice pack back at her.

"A headache is no excuse to be a biiitch," I sang at her. I don't know why I do stupid crap like that. For someone with a headache that girl could move! I didn't have enough time to react before she was on top of me, her knee driving into my crotch.

"You wanna try that again?" She menaced. I squeaked.

* * *

"_You squeaked?" The corners or Sasuke's mouth were beginning to turn up._

"_Yes, I squeaked! But, I bet if you were in my position you would have squealed! Her knee is like rock hard! That was painful!" I yelled, my arms flying everywhere._

"_It's not like you didn't deserve it. Just because you had a bad day doesn't mean you had to bring everyone down with you, stupid," He took a gulp of his fourth cup of coffee._

"_I didn't mean to, I just wanted to mess with her, that's it," I said as I took a bite out of a strip of bacon._

"_Yeah, messing with a hung- over Ino sounds so fun," he said sarcastically_

"_When did you get so mean? Wait, don't answer that. Anyway,"_

* * *

"That's what I thought," She said as she got off of me and laid down next to me."So, what do you really want?" She asked.

While I was rubbing my boys, I closed my eyes.

"A friend," I muttered. She slowly rolled over and started at me.

"And why would you come here? You know I love you and all, but I shouldn't be your first choice,"

"Why not? We're almost exactly alike. You should be my best friend," Ino laughed quietly at my logic. If I can even call what I said logic.

"That's pretty true. But we're not like that man. But I'm here to listen regardless... even if a bulldozer is repeatedly slamming into my head," I chuckled.

"I have the same problem. You want a drink?" Her eyes lit up. Other than sex and free clothes, a drink is one thing Ino cannot refuse. "I'll take that as a yes," I slowly made my way to Ino's mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff Ice. I opened the bottle and took a gulp.

Ino crawled over to where I was and took a gulp.

"God, I love this stuff," She said. I nodded and took another drink.

"Yeah, it's life's problem solver," I said as I stared at the bottle.

"Well, anyway," she took a gulp, "What's your problem?

"Hinata," I said, I took two gulps this time. "I'm a jackass," I mumbled. Ino cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked. And I told her.

* * *

"_So, let me get this straight, you told Ino, out of all people, before anyone else? What's wrong with you?"_

"_What's your issue with her? She's not that bad," He cocked an eyebrow at me._

"_Despite the fact that she's a drunk whore who can't keep a secret, nothing,"_

"_That's cold, she's actually really nice,"_

"_Yeah she's nice when… Hold on. When did you change your whole view about her? You didn't bone her did you?" I stuffed a super huge piece of pancake in my mouth. "Oh, god, really man really?" I swallowed._

"_You should really listen to my story before you make assumptions. So after I told her what happened..."_

* * *

She smacked me.

"You're such a dick, you know that?" She pointed out, her words slightly slurred.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered. I took a long gulp of the nearly empty bottle.

"Why'd you do that anyway? I mean, we all know you guys are like in love with each other, why hurt her like that?"

"I don't really know," I fell back and closed m eyes again. "I guess I was hurt. The thought of being with me was so gross she had to keep telling herself that it would never happen. It hurt you know? So I hurt it back,"

"That's some gay logic," she said as she fell next to me. "Ok, so you hurt it what now? You're just gonna wallow in your self pity on my floor?"I laughed. She was actually pretty funny.

"Yeah, I guess, what other option do I have?" She rolled on top n my and stared at me. I know we were all drunk and stuff, but I still remember how clear her eyes were. And how piercing.

* * *

"_Oh god, now you're in love with the slut?" I gritted my teeth together._

"_She's not a slut, so shut it with that,"_

"_Oh well, excuse me, but I thought sleeping with any guy that walks through your door constitutes you as a slut," Sasuke said all knowingly._

"_Shut the fuck up!!" I yelled. The whole restaurant went silent. "You don't know her so fucking _stop _it with the accusations!" I could feel my face turning red. I took a few deep breaths. "Just stop, ok?_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet._

"_God, you always know how to piss me off this early in the morning," I laughed a little. "But before your rude comment I was about to say..."_

* * *

Her eyes are gorgeous.

And yeah I know this is incredibly egotistical, but I get why everyone says my eyes are pretty, they're the same shade as hers.

"Tell her how you feel," She said. Not a word slurred.

"Psh, yeah right. I already know she doesn't feel this way," I pushed Ino off of me and took another gulp. She snatched the bottle away from me and muttered something to herself before she took the last remaining gulps of the bottle.

"Well, you like her, right? So, wouldn't you do anything for her,"

"I don't like her that much," I fell back to the floor

"Ok, well you've kissed her before, right?" She asked as she fell next to me.

"Well, yeah, of course I have. Like on the cheek and such," She scoffed at me.

"No I mean _kissed_ her. Like fiery passion kissing," I stared at her wide eyed.

"Uh, I don't think so," Ino rolled her eyes and opened another bottle she got from God knows where.

"Well, then just kiss her, and you'll feel it. It'll feel like, I don't know, like she's absorbing you, and you're a part of her. That's when you'll know if you'll do anything for her," I must say, that girl is the wisest drunk I have ever met. I know we've seen her at parties going wild and stupid, but it must be an act. Here she is, with a half a bottle of vodka in her system, telling me what love feels like. In full sentences. Real philosophical like.

I snatched the new bottle from her propped myself up, and took a drink.

"How will I know?" She took the bottle and took a super long drink.

"It'll feel like this," You remember my comment earlier about her super human speed while drunk? She reiterated that act here.

* * *

"_Reiterated? Wow, way to pay attention in English," Sasuke mocked. I rolled my eyes._

"_Must you?" He took a bite out of his omelet._

"_Yeah, I must. Looks like you've been reading that dictionary, huh?"_

"_Screw you,"_

So yeah, she kissed me. And man did it feel good. Like I've kissed many girls, but this one, woo, this one, was doing things in my mouth I could only imagine.

Well, at first I was taken back. Like Ino's... Ino. She's my good friend and buddy, but this girl on top of me way a freaking vixen! And being the man whore I am, I kissed her back. And kissed her hard.

Why did god give us the necessity to breathe? Could you imagine how nice the world would be if we could turn on and off our breathing? Well, I know it would be kick ass, because the need to breathe separated up.

Panting and red, we stared at each other, in shock. We passed the bottle back and forth until one of us finally found words.

"How'd it feel?" She asked, staring at the bottle instead of my face.

"How I imagine heaven would feel like,"

* * *

"_You are so lame," Saskue said with a smirk._

"_Shut up,"_

* * *

Ino laughed.

"Well, when you kiss Hinata it'll feel like that times ten,"

"Really," I said to myself.

"Yeah, and that's how you'll know," she said as she closed the bottle and fell asleep.

* * *

"_See man? She's mad smart, that Ino chick," _

"_I could tell you that without sticking my tongue down your throat," He said as he signaled Flo for another omelet._

"_No, you couldn't cuz I wouldn't know. I would say I did, but I wouldn't," I said as I finished my plate of food. When Flo came over she smiled at us._

"_Another order?" she twanged. "Wow boys, what would you like now?"_

"_Hey Flo, another tomato omelet, please," Sasuke said. She practically melted when he said her name. We know who was getting his omelets free today. _

"_Hmm, pancakes please. But don't make them too big, we're almost done here," I said with a smile. _

* * *

Hey so ya.. it's NOT a love triangle promise, it was just Ino some drunken slutty wisdom :) cuz i would do it the exact same way :)  
So, ill maybe write more this week, since its CSAPs (a state stanadrized test for CO) i get half days of school XD thats right be jealous. Oh and Sorry for the wait.. my internet is being a B.

Side note.. Who here has read Crank by Ellen Hopkins? Most extraordinary book I have ever read, it's amazing. I hope one day I could write something that powerful. If you haven't read it, you should, its not funy, and its hella dramatic and such but God, it like shows how drugs can really fuck a person up. I recommend it :D

Edited While listening to We Love Like Vampires by Sparks The Rescue


	9. See How You Like It

"_Ok, so what happened after Kiba?" Sakura asked. _

"_Not much, I left his room after waking up and went to go shopping for a quick make shift Halloween costume,"_

"_This story is dying fast Hinata. You included this piece of information, why?"_

"_Well, when I went there, guess who I found looking through the dominatrix section?_

* * *

Tenten.

Yeah, I know this isn't unusual, since we're all friends and she's dating my cousin and such, but it was the information she told me that was heart breaking. But before we get to that part, I'm going to tell you about our shopping experience, because I like the suspense.

When I found her she had the most surprised look on her face.

"Oh my God Hinata, you're going to the Halloween party? You know this is the wildest party of the year, excluding the New Year's Eve party, right?" I picked up a sexy witch outfit, and put it back down immediately.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I went through costumes.

"And you're still going?" She asked incredulously.

I'm going to admit, I was a little tired of this response. Is it so hard to believe I was going to a wild party? I mean, am I that dull, or something?

* * *

"_Well… you have been known to be a party pooper…" Sakura said slowly._

"_No way! I just don't like the drinking or the stupidity part! Because, when you drink like an idiot you end up sleeping with your best friend," I pointed out. Yeah, that shut her up. "As I was saying,"_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm still going to go," I said nicely. Just because that question annoyed me, doesn't mean I should be rude to her, right?

"Oh," she said quietly. "That's cool." There was an awkward silence that hung over us as we were going through the ho-ish costumes on the rack.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "What are you thinking about being?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm not sure. Last time I went to a Halloween party I was in ninth grade, and I doubt I can pull off the Cheshire Cat,"

"Haha, that's true, But I have to admit, that huge smile you taped to yourself was pretty intense," I laughed at this and nodded.

"Yeah, it to me forever to glue all those white Chiclets together. But now I'm nineteen and I have to look my age," I said sadly.

"Well, how about I help you? I've been going to college parties since junior year of high school, I know what to do," She started tapping her chin. "Ok, so how would you describe your personality?"

"Um, I don't know. Nice?" Tenten's face lit up.

"Yes! You're nice, sweet, shy and naïve!" She started nodding her head vigourously.

"I am not naïve!" I said defensively.

"Yes you are,"

* * *

"_Yes you are," Sakura interrupted._

"_I am not! I know a lot of things about the world! I took health!" _

"_Ok, but have you ever experienced anything? Like hmm, sex? Or even a super hot make out session?" _

_I was super thankful that I wasn't talking to her in person because even though I couldn't see my face, I knew I was redder than a tomato._

"_Shut up," I muttered._

"_Haha, that's what I thought. But hurry up, my battery's beeping,"_

"_Ok,"_

* * *

After our argument about my 'innocence', we started brain storming about which outfit I could wear.

"Ok, well since you're innocent," I huffed at the word and Tenten rolled her eyes. "We need a costume that portrays that, yet is totally contradictory to it," she said. I nodded my head, pretending I understood what she was talking about.

"Ok, and that would be?" Tenten flew through the racks and found a "sexy school girl" outfit, which consisted of a button up white t-shirt that was tied in the front, so it would show must of the midsection and a black and red plaid shirt small enough to be a hand towel. If that wasn't bad enough, it had those long white socks.

"How about this?" My eyes widened in horror.

"N-no! I couldn't possibly put that on! I'd rather be a hooker!" Tenten smirked.

"We could probably find that…" she started looking through the rack.

"Can I be an angel? They're innocent, aren't they?"

"And totally cliché! Come on, Hina, be more creative!" I closed my eyes and felt my face start to heat up.

"Well, what about a bunny?" I asked quietly, praying that Tenten would ignore my comment.

I've never really been lucky.

Tenten's face lit up and grinned a grin that could rival Naruto's.

"That's perfect!" Tenten ran to another rack and found a bunny costume in warp speed. She lifted it up and grinned. I sighed in relief; it was the best costume she picked out so far.

It was a one piece "body suit". The body suit was a white and made of velvet. It came with a skirt that was a short, but not tight, so in the end it looked like a hat. It included bunny ears, a tuxedo bow tie choker and white wrist cuffs.

Even though it was made for people I usually wouldn't associate with, it was pretty cute.

I smirked at Tenten and she started to laugh.

"Wow, a little naughtier than we thought, aren't we, Hina?" I laughed and walked over to her and the bunny suit.

"Maybe. But, I like it, I think I'm going to get it." I took the costume from her and looked it over again. It wasn't my style at all, but that's why I liked it. It was everything I wasn't, and isn't that the point of Halloween?

* * *

"_So, Halloween's reason for existing is so we all can be sluts?" Sakura asked, with amusement in her voice._

"_Don't start, Ms. Since I'm a pre-med student I'm going to be a slutty nurse," I retorted._

"_Well, it worked!" She defended._

"_And a bunny worked for me. But anyway,"_

* * *

After we bought our costumes, Tenten walked back to campus with me, and she was being strangely silent.

When we arrived to my hall, she started to stare at her feet.

"Hey, um, Hina, you don't still like Naruto, right?" She said, lifting her head up, her eyes meeting mine.

My eyes widened in shock. Did everyone know about my crush? Am I that obvious?

* * *

"_Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you, but you really are," _

* * *

Well, _I_ never knew how obvious I was because this took me by surprise.

"Um, no," I lied. I mean, it's bad enough that everyone already assumes that I like him, but I'd rather have it be an observation than a fact.

Her eyes lit up and sighed in relief.

"Good! This is a huge weight off my shoulders. Ok, so when I was walking back to my room I heard Temari, you know Ino's roommate, talking to some girl, and she said when she was about to walk into her room, she saw Naruto making out with Ino! On her floor! And like she was on him! Going _at_ it!" Tenten giggled a bit.

* * *

"_You're kidding!" Sakura shouted through the phone. "You're freaking kidding! How could he? How could _she_? This is… terrible! I- I don't know. Ino's not a slut, you know that!" Sakura yelled through the phone._

"_Yeah, I know, but it's ok. It's not like we were dating anyway. It was a crush, he can do whatever he wants," I said, trying not to get caught up in her anger._

"_No it's not! Ino knows about your crush and she just… _did _him! Or whatever. This isn't ok! It's not! I'm going to call her!" Sakura yelled._

"_Can I finish this first?" I whispered quietly. "Then you can yell at whomever you want," _

"_Fine," Sakura huffed. "But make it quick. Because I don't want to lose my anger!" I giggled._

"_Yeah, ok," _

* * *

"But, luckily you're over him, so this doesn't matter. Well, I got to get ready for the party. See you there," She said as she walked away. I plastered a smile on my face and waved to her as she left.

I calmly opened my door and slammed it shut.

That whore! I thought he was kidding about the 'to get laid part', but really?

And why Ino? She was one of my best friends, if he wanted to bang someone he could have gone to a street corner or something!

All these thoughts were swirling violently through my head at top speed. I couldn't get my head to focus on one thought.

I threw my costume aside and fell on my bed. I took a pillow and screamed into it, trying to get rid of all the anger pent up inside of me.

"How could you?" I shrieked into my red pillow. "You're such a bastard!!"

I yelled a few more profanities in my pillow before I realized it wasn't helping, I needed the real thing. I reached over to my bedside and grabbed my phone.

Of course I dialed his number.

"Helur," he said in a slurred voice.

"It's Hinata," I said curtly.

"Ohh heyy Hinna," He slurred. "Whatcha need?"

"Do you want me to be a whore?" I asked. "Aren't those the girls you go after? Do you want me to rip my clothes of at the sight of you and jump you or something?"

"Umm yes... no?" he said.

"Then why do you keep going after girls like that when I'm right fucking in front of you, bastard?"

"What are you talking about," he said, his voice sobering up.

"You're such a dog! And fine, if you want to be a whore, then I can be one too! You're not the only desirable person here! I'll get whoever I want!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked.

"If you can bone my friends, I'll do yours! Maybe I'll do Kiba! Or Gaara! Hell, even Shikamaru! I'll do whomever I please! I'll act just like you!"

"Hinata-"

"See how you like it!" And I hung up the phone.

* * *

"_Whoa, that was… wow." Sakura said._

"_Yeah, I know I feel really bad about that now," I whispered._

"_You shouldn't! That was amazing! I've never heard you like that! You need to be more like that, then people wouldn't mess with you."_

"_But people don't,"_

"_To your face,"_

"_Oh, well that's not good. But, um, you'll take back that when you hear the next part,"_

* * *

So, yeah. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good, I'm not writing as well as i used to. i don't know why, it just happened. Anyway, yeah, read and reveiw. oh and ill try to get a link on my profile so u can see hinata's costume :)

Edited while listening to Mantain Consciousness by Relient K


End file.
